El diario de Isabella
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Por fuera parecía un diario como cualquier otro, pero en su interior guardaba la conmovedora historia de dos personas que lograron encontrar el amor perfecto en el lluvioso espacio de Forks. En aquellas hojas manchadas por las lagrimas, una joven con el corazón destrozado y excelsas del amor que se encuentra y se pierde.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, está inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Y la historia es de _James Patterson._

_**Argumento: **__Por fuera parecía un diario como cualquier otro, pero en su interior guardaba la conmovedora historia de dos personas que lograron encontrar el amor perfecto en el lluvioso espacio de Forks. En aquellas hojas manchadas por las lagrimas, una joven con el corazón destrozado y excelsas del amor que se encuentra y se pierde._

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Tanya…_

Tanya Denalí tomaba un baño caliente en la extraña aunque esplendida tina antigua de porcelana, en su hermoso departamento en Nueva York. El lugar transmitía una atmosfera vetusta y gastada que envidiaría cualquier decorador amante de los estilos antiguos pero chic. Acomodada sobre el lavabo se encontraba Guinevere, la gata persa de Tanya, que tenía el aspecto de un bello suéter gris de lana. Merlín, el perro labrador negro, estaba echado en la entrada que daba al dormitorio. Ambos la observaban detenidamente como si temieran por ella.

Tanya bajo la cabeza al terminar de leer el diario encuadernado en piel; lo puso en un banquillo de madera al lado de la tina. Se estremeció y luego comenzó a sollozar. Se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban. Estaba perdiendo el control, algo que no le sucedía a menudo. Era una persona fuerte; siempre lo había sido. Susurro las palabras que cierta vez le escucho decir a su padre en la iglesia de Asheboro, Carolina del Norte.

—¡Oh, Dios, Dios! _¿Estás en alguna parte?_

Jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel pequeño volumen tendría sobre ella un efecto tan perturbador. Claro que no había sido solo el diario lo que la sumió en aquel estado de confusión y de sentimientos encontrados.

No, no había sido el diario que Isabella escribió para Nessie.

Se imagino a Isabella. _Podía verla_ en su pintoresca cabaña en Forks.

Luego imagino a la pequeña Nessie, de doce meses de edad, con un par de brillantes ojos cafés.

Y finalmente a Edward.

_El padre de Nessie._

_El esposo de Isabella._

_El ex amante de Tanya._

¿Qué pensaba ahora de Edward? ¿Acaso podría perdonarlo alguna vez? No estaba segura, pero al menos entendía por fin algunas de las cosas que habían sucedido. El diario le revelo ciertos detalles que necesitaba saber, así como secretos dolorosos que quizá _no tenia por que _conocer.

Tanya se hundió más en el agua y se encontró pensando en el día que recibió el diario… el diecinueve de julio.

Al recordarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

.

.

.

La mañana del diecinueve, Tanya sintió deseos de viajar por el rio Hudson; así que se dirigió a Circle Line, el paseo en barco alrededor de la isla de Manhattan que ella y Edward tomaron por primera vez en un impulso, y que habían disfrutado tanto que lo repetían cada vez que podían.

Abordó el primer barco del día. Se sentía triste y también muy molesta. ¡Ay Dios! Ya no estaba segura de como se sentía.

El primer barco no iba muy lleno de turistas. Se sentó en la cubierta superior y contempló Nueva York desde ese lugar de privilegio ante las perturbadoras corrientes que lo rodeaban.

Una que otra persona la miraba sentada ahí, sola. Especialmente los hombres.

Tanya por lo general sobresalía entre la multitud. Era muy alta; media poco más de metro ochenta y sus ojos azules eran afables. Siempre se había sentido desgarbada y creía que las personas se la quedaban viendo por razones equivocadas. Sus amigos no estaban de acuerdo; decían que era poco menos que despampanante. Tanya no podía creerlo. Era una chica normal. En el fondo no era nada más que una chica pueblerina de Carolina del Norte.

A menudo se recogía el cabello rojizo en una larga trenza, que había tenido desde los ocho años. Le daba un aspecto intrépido, casi masculino, aunque se suponía que estaba de moda en la gran urbe. Por fin su aspecto iba de acuerdo con la época. El único maquillaje que usaba era un poco de rímel y a veces, lápiz de labios. Aquel día no se había puesto nada de esto. Definitivamente no se veía despampanante.

Había estado llorando horas y horas y tenía los ojos hinchados. La noche anterior, el hombre al que amaba decidió terminar su relación con ella de forma repentina e inexplicable. No lo esperaba. Le parecía casi imposible que Edward la hubiera dejado.

"_¡Maldito sea! ¿Cómo pude hacerme esto? ¿Me habrá estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Todos estos meses? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Que infeliz!"_, reflexionó Tanya.

Quería pensar en Edward, encontrar que había ocurrido para separarlos, pero termino recordando los momentos, casi todos buenos, que habían compartido juntos.

A regañadientes tuvo que admitir que siempre podía hablar con él de prácticamente cualquier tema. Conversaba con Edward en la misma forma en que lo hacía con sus amigas. Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió? Estaba ansiosa por saberlo.

Él era considerado… por lo menos _lo había sido_. Como cumplía años en junio, él le envió una rosa cada día de lo que él llamo su mes de cumpleaños. Siempre advertía hasta los más pequeños detalles, como que zapatos llevaba puestos, si estaba de buen o mal humor incluso en esos días llenos de estrés, o si una blusa o algún suéter eran nuevos. Compartía con Tanya muchas aficiones, al menos eso decía. Le gustaban, como a ella, algunos programas de televisión como _Ally McBeal, The practice, Memoir of a Geisha_. Cenar primero y luego ir a tomar una copa al bar: One If by Land, Two If by Sea, le gustaban las películas extranjeras que pasaban en el Lincon Plaza Cinema, las fotografías antiguas en blanco y negro y los oleos que encontraban en los mercados ambulantes.

La acompañaba los domingos a la iglesia, donde ella daba clases de Biblia a los niños pequeños. Los dos atesoraban las tardes de domingo en el departamento de Tanya, en las que ella leía el Times de cabo a rabo y Edward corregía sus poemas, mismos que extendía sobre la cama, el piso y hasta la tabla de picar de la cocina.

Él la ayudaba a sentirse en paz consigo misma. Nadie más la hizo sentirse así. Completa y maravillosamente en paz.

¿Qué podía ser mejor que estar enamorada de Edward?

Hasta donde Tanya sabia, nada.

Ella deseaba estar con él todo el tiempo. Era algo muy trillado, pero cierto.

Cuando él se iba a Forks, donde vivía y trabajaba, podían hablar por teléfono durante horas cada noche o enviarse correos electrónicos graciosos. Lo llamaba su romance a larga distancia. Sin embargo, el nunca había permitido que Tanya lo visitara en Forks. Tal vez aquella debió haber sido la primera señal de advertencia.

De alguna forma funciono durante once gloriosos meses que parecieron transcurrir en un instante. Tanya esperaba que él le propusiera matrimonio a la brevedad. Estaba segura de que lo haría. Incluso alcanzo a mencionárselo a su madre; aunque, por supuesto, el estar tan equivocada lo volvía todo casi patético. No era común que su intuición le fallara en tal forma. ¡Dios! Ahora sí que había cometido una equivocación monumental.

De pronto Tanya se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando y de que en cubierta todos a su alrededor la miraban.

—Lo lamento mucho —murmuró ella sintiéndose como una tonta—. Estoy bien.

Claro que no era cierto

Tanya nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Había perdido al único hombre que amaba. ¡Y vaya que si amaba a Edward!

.

.

.

Tanya no quiso ni pensar en ir a trabajar aquel día. No se sentía preparada para enfrentar a la gente de su oficina. Ni siquiera a los desconocidos en un autobús. Ya había recibido suficientes miradas lastimeras en el barco, que le durarían toda la vida.

Cuando volvió a su departamento, después de su paseo, encontró un paquete apoyado en la puerta. Pensó que se trataba de un manuscrito de la oficina. ¿Acaso no podían dejarla en paz ni un solo día? Tenía derecho a tomarse un descanso para sus asuntos personales de vez en cuando. Trabajaba duro para sus jefes. Ellos sabían cómo se apasionaba por los libros.

Tanya se encargaba de las publicaciones en una conocida editorial neoyorquina especializada en la edición de poesía y novelas. Le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Ahí fue donde conoció a Edward. Ella se había entusiasmado cuando adquirió los derechos del primer volumen de poemas de él en una pequeña agencia literaria en Boston, casi un año antes.

Los dos se llevaron bien desde el principio; _realmente_ bien. Semanas más tarde estaban enamorados, o al menos eso creyó ella, en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando se inclino para recoger el paquete, reconoció los rasgos de la escritura. Era la letra de Edward. No le cabía la menor duda.

Estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer. Luego sintió deseos de arrojarlo muy lejos, con todas sus fuerzas.

No lo hizo. Se controlaba mucho a sí misma; ese era su problema. Solo miro el paquete. Por fin, aspiro profundo y le quito la envoltura. Contenía un pequeño diario de apariencia antigua. Tanya no comprendía. Entonces sintió un vacio en el estomago.

En la portada había manuscrito lo siguiente: "Diario de Isabella para Renesmee". No era la letra de Edward.

_¿Isabella?_

De pronto a Tanya le dio vueltas la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento. Edward nunca quiso hablarle del pasado. Una de las cosas que descubrió una noche, después de beber dos botellas de vino, era que había tenido una esposa llamada Isabella, pero él nunca quiso hablar de ella.

La única vez que discutieron fue por culpa del silencio que él guardaba sobre su pasado. Tanya insistió en saber más, lo que solo hizo que Edward se mostrara mas taciturno. Era algo tan ajeno a su forma de ser… cuando el asunto se convirtió en una pelea, él le aseguró que ya no estaba casado con Isabella. Lo juro, pero eso fue lo único que estuvo dispuesto a decirle.

¿Quién era Renesmee? ¿Y por qué le había enviado Edward ese diario? Los dedos de Tanya temblaron cuando lo abrió en la primera página. Ahí encontró pegada una nota de Edward. Empezó a leerla.

_Querida Tanya:_

_No hay palabras para expresar lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Lamento mucho lo que permití que pasara entre nosotros. Fue culpa mía. Acepto toda la responsabilidad. Tú eres perfecta, maravillosa, bella._

_Tal vez este diario te explique todo mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo. Si tienes la entereza para hacerlo, léelo._

_Es sobre mi esposa, mi hija y sobre mí. Sin embargo, te advierto que habrá partes que tal vez te sean muy difíciles de asimilar._

_Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti, pero así fue._

_Edward._

Tanya dio vuelta a la hoja.

* * *

**N.A:** Hola.

Esta es mi nueva historia, quiero aclarar que una autora, Cinthia Swan, estaba planeando hacer una edición de este libro, pero por razones personales no pudo más que comenzar el proyecto, así que decidí hablar con ella y me ha dado permiso para hacerlo yo misma.

Espero que les guste esta historia, sus reviews son bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_El diario_

Querida Renesmee, mi princesita:

Por años y años me pregunte su algún día iría a ser madre. Durante todo ese tiempo pensé en lo fantástico y sabio que podría ser filmar un video cada año para mis hijos y contarles las cosas que pensaba sobre el mundo, cuanto los amaba y aquello que me preocupaba, o lo que me hacia reír o llorar.

Yo habría atesorado esos videos si mi madre y mi padreo los hubieran grabado cada año para mi, para decirme quienes eran, lo que sentían por mi y su opinión sobre las cosas.

La suerte quiso que no los conociera y eso es triste.

Así que voy a grabar un video para ti cada año, pero hay algo más que quiero hacer por ti, dulce niña. Quiero llevar este diario y te prometo escribir en él a menudo.

Hoy escribo por primera vez, tú tienes tan solo dos semanas de edad. Sin embargo, quiero comenzar contándote lo que ocurrió antes de que nacieras. Quiero empezar antes del principio, por decirlo así.

Nessie, este diario es solo para ti.

Es la historia de Renesmee, de Bella y de Edward.

.

.

.

Permíteme comenzar la historia en una cálida y fragante noche de primavera en Boston.

En aquel entonces estaba trabajando para el Hospital General de Massachusetts. Había ejercido la medicina durante tres años y hubo momentos en los que sentí que amaba mi profesión: al ver a los pacientes que se aliviaban e incluso cuando me hallaba con gente que no se recuperaría. Sin embargo, también reconocía la existencia de la burocracia y la desesperante falta de capacidad del sistema de salud en nuestro país.

Acababa de terminar una guardia de veinticuatro horas y experimentaba un hondo cansancio, más de lo que puedas imaginar. Había sacado a pasear a mi fiel labrador Gustavus, o Gus, para los amigos.

Creo que es el momento de contarte como era yo entonces. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, uno sesenta y dos de estatura y sin ser precisamente hermosa, era simpática y agradable, con una sonrisa amistosa a flor de labios la mayor parte del tiempo, para casi todo el género humano. No me preocupaban _demasiado_ las apariencias.

Era noche de viernes y recuerdo que el aire parecía transparente, como el cristal. Estábamos en el parque Boston Public Garden, cerca de los botes en forma de cisne. Se trataba de nuestra ruta habitual, sobre todo si Michael, mi novio, se encontraba trabajando como aquella noche.

Gus se soltó de la correa para perseguir un pato y yo corrí tras él. De pronto me ataco el peor dolor que haya sentido jamás. Fue tan intenso que caí sobre manos y rodillas. Sentí como si unos cuchillos afilados me recorrieran el brazo, la espalda y la mandíbula. Jadeé. No estaba segura de que me sucedía, no obstante, algo me dijo que se trataba del corazón.

Quise gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no pude articular palabra. Comencé a ver que los árboles giraban a mí alrededor, como en un carrusel. La gente, preocupada, me rodeo.

"¿El corazón?", pensé. "¡Pero si solo tengo veintiocho años!"

—Llamen a una ambulancia —grito alguien—. Se ve muy mal. Creo que se está muriendo.

"¡No me estoy muriendo!", quise contestarle. "¡No puedo estar muriendo!"

Mi respiración se hizo más débil y empecé a ver todo negro, me disolvía en la nada. "¡Ay Dios!", pensé, "¡Sigue viva, Isabella, respira, sigue consiente!"

Debo haberme desmayado por unos minutos. Cuando volví en mí, me encontraba en una ambulancia. Las lágrimas me bañaban el rostro. Estaba empapada en sudor.

—Se pondrá bien —me repetía la paramédico de la ambulancia—, verá que se pondrá bien, señora —sin embargo, yo sabía que no era verdad.

La mire con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, susurré:

—No me deje morir.

Lo último que recuerdo es que me colocaron una mascarilla de oxígeno en la cara y que luego una mortal debilidad me invadió todo el cuerpo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me operaron de una derivación coronaria en el hospital donde trabajaba. Guardé cama casi por dos meses y durante mi periodo de recuperación tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar, pensar de verdad, quizá por primera vez en mi vida.

Reflexione sobre la manera en que vivía en Boston, sobre lo agitada que era con las guardias, los tiempos extra y los turnos dobles. Pensé en cómo me había estado sintiendo antes de que ocurriera aquello. También me enfrente a mi propia negación. Mi familia tenía un largo historial de enfermedades cardiacas y ni así me había cuidado como era debido.

Al recuperarme, un amigo me conto la historia de las cinco pelotas. Nunca la olvides, Nessie. Es muy importante:

Imagina que la vida es un juego en el que tienes que hacer malabares con cinco pelotas. Las pelotas son: trabajo, familia, salud, amigos e integridad. Debes mantenerlas en el aire, pero un día descubres que el trabajo es una pelota de goma. Si la dejas caer, vuelve a ti. Las otras cuatro pelotas: familia, salud, amigos e integridad, son de vidrio. Si dejas caer alguna de esas quedara marcada para siempre, descascarada y tal vez hasta se rompa. Una vez que uno entiende bien la lección de las cinco pelotas, comenzara a equilibrar adecuadamente su vida.

Nessie, yo por fin lo comprendí.

.

.

.

Nessie:

Como tal vez ya te diste cuenta, todo esto ocurrió AP, es decir, antes de papá.

Ahora déjame que te cuente sobre el doctor Michael Newton.

Lo conocí en una boda, en Cumberland Island, Georgia. Debo admitir que los dos habíamos vivido vidas muy interesantes hasta entonces. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía solo dos años, pero tuve la suerte de que me criaran mis abuelos, que me adoraban; eso fue en Corbwall, Nueva York. Asistí primero a la academia Lawerenceville en Nueva Jersey, luego a Duke y finalmente a la escuela de medicina en Harvard.

No pude haber recibido mejor educación; pero nunca me enseñaron la lección de las cinco pelotas.

Michael también era egresado de la misma universidad, aunque nos conocimos en la boda de los Kennedy. Yo asistía como invitada de Carolyn, Michael era invitado de John. Esa boda fue mágica, llena de esperanzas y de promesad. Tal vez fue parte de lo que nos unió a Mike y a mí.

Lo que nos mantuvo juntos los siguientes cuatro años fue más complicado de dilucidar. En parte era atracción física. Mike es alto y atractivo, de sonrisa radiante. Teníamos muchos intereses en común. Además de ser ambos adictos al trabajo.

Sin embargo, ahora sé que el amor no tiene nada que ver con eso, Renesmee. Créeme.

Cuatro semanas después de mi ataque cardiaco, desperté una mañana, a las ocho. El departamento en el que vivíamos se hallaba en silencio y me di el lujo de disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Por fin me levanté y fui a la cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar antes de ir a mi terapia de rehabilitación.

Pegué un salto al oír un ruido. Era Mike. Me sorprendió verlo en casa porque siempre se marchaba a las siete. Se encontraba sentado a la péquela mesa del antecomedor.

—Casi me provocas un ataque cardiaco —comenté haciendo lo que creí seria una muy buena broma.

Pero Mike no se rió. Le dio unos golpecitos a la silla que estaba a su lado.

Luego, con la tranquilidad que le era característica, me explico las tres razones principales por las que iba a dejarme: no podía hablar conmigo de la misma forma en que lo hacía con sus amigos, no creía que yo pudiera tener hijos después de mi ataque cardiaco y, finalmente, porque se había enamorado de alguien más.

Salí corriendo de la cocina y luego de la casa. Aquella mañana el dolor que sentí fue todavía peor que el del ataque cardiaco. Ya nada estaba bien en mi vida; todo me había salido mal.

Me gustaba mucho ser doctora, pero trataba de ejercer la medicina en un burocratizado hospital de una gran ciudad, lo que no era adecuado para mí.

Trabajaba duro, porque no había nada más que tuviera valor en mi vida. Ganaba veinticinco mil dólares al año, mismos que gastaba en restaurantes, paseos los fines de semana y ropa que no necesitaba.

Siempre desee tener hijos, pero heme ahí, sin amor, sin hijos y sin un plan de vida.

Esto fue lo que hice, pequeña.

Comencé a vivir de acuerdo con la lección de las cinco pelotas.

Deje mi trabajo en el Hospital General de Massachusetts. Me fui de Boston. Abandoné mi agitado tren de vida. Me mude al único sitio en el que siempre había sido feliz. Me fui, literalmente, a sanar mi corazón herido.

Daba vueltas y vueltas en el mismo sitio, como un hámster en su rueda, dentro de una pequeña jaula. Mi existencia había llegado a su límite y algo tenía que ceder. Por desgracia, fue mi corazón.

No iba a ser un pequeño cambio, Nessie. Estaba decidida a transformarlo todo.

.

.

.

Nessie:

Llegue al pueblo de Forks como una turista un poco torpe, con su pasado por equipaje, sin saber qué hacer con el todavía. Los primeros dos meses surtí la alacena con comida saludable, arroje a la basura las revistas que me habían perseguido a mi nuevo hogar y me fui acostumbrando a mi nuevo trabajo.

Desde que tenía cinco años y hasta que cumplí diecisiete, pase los veranos con mis abuelos en Forks. Me encantaba estar de vuelta. Gus y yo íbamos a menudo a la playa de la Push, por las tardes, para jugar con la pelota hasta que se ocultaba el sol.

Planeaba quedarme con el consultorio y los pacientes de un medico general que se mudaba a Illinois. En cierta forma, era como si estuviéramos intercambiando vidas. El se iba a Chicago precisamente al tiempo que yo dejaba atrás la vida de ciudad. Mi consultorio formaba parte de cinco oficinas que se encontraban en una casa de tablones blancos. La casa tenía más de cien años y en el porche delantero había cuatro mecedoras antiguas.

El apelativo de "médico rural" resonaba con un eco maravilloso para mí, como la campana del recreo en una vieja escuela de pueblo. Me sentí inspirada a colocar una placa que dijera exactamente eso: "Isabella Swan. Médico rural".

El segundo mes en Forks empecé a atender a algunos pacientes. Emily Howe, de setenta años, miembro distinguido de la asociación de Hijas de la revolución estadounidense, mujer resuelta y enemiga de cuanto ha ocurrido a partir de 1900. Diagnostico: bronquitis. Pronóstico: bueno. Dorris Lathem, de noventa y tres años, sobreviviente de tres esposos, once perros y un incendio. Saludable como el que más. Diagnostico: vejez. Pronóstico: vivirá para siempre.

Esto si era para mí. Experimentaba una fantasía que distaba millones de kilómetros de lo que viví en Boston.

Sentí que había regresado al hogar.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Qué les pareció?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Renesmee:

No tenía idea de que el amor de mi vida se encontraba aquí, esperándome. De haberlo sabido, habría corrido directo a los brazos de tu padre. En menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Cuando llegue a Forks no me sentía segura de nada, ni siquiera de donde viviría. Conduje por ahí en busca de un sitio que me dijera algo como: "soy tu hogar", "aquí estarás bien", "no busques más".

La parte norte del pueblo siempre ha sido algo muy especial para mí porque ahí pase muchos veranos maravillosos. Da la impresión de estar salida de las ilustraciones de un libro de cuentos infantiles, con granjas y cercas, caminos vecinales y riscos. El sur es un remolino de casas costeras con miradores en los techos, quioscos en los jardines, faros y bahías.

Finalmente, una caseta para botes, de fines del siglo XIX, me robo el corazón. Y todavía me encanta. Se convirtió en mi hogar.

Necesitaba arreglos, aunque estaba excelentemente preparada para el invierno y a mí me fascino desde la primera vez que la vi. Una serie de vigas viejas le atravesaban el techo. Toda la planta baja tenía una hermosa vista al mar. A los lados había unas puertas enormes como las de un granero que se abrían a babor y a estribor para permitir que cualquier cosa que hubiera estado fuera, _entrara_.

¿Puedes imaginártelo, Nessie? Vivir así, casi en la playa. Cada fibra de mi ser sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. A veces trabajaba fuera de la casa o hacia visitas a domicilio, pero el resto del tiempo iba al Hospital de Forks o al Centro Médico Externo de Forks. También tomaba mis sesiones de rehabilitación en el centro médico.

Vivía sola, con la única compañía de Gus, aunque me sentía feliz y satisfecha. Tal vez era porque no tenía idea de lo que me perdía en aquel entonces: de tu papá y de ti.

.

.

.

Nessie:

Cuando llegue una noche del Hospital de Forks, no sabía en realidad quién diablos estaba sentado en mi porche. No era el electricista ni el hombre de la compañía de teléfonos ni el de la televisión por cable. Los había recibido a todos el día anterior.

No. Se trataba de Edward, el pintor, que también iba a ayudarme con todo lo que necesitara repararse en la casa.

Caminamos por el lugar mientras le señalaba ventanas que no cerraban, los pisos combados, una fuga en el baño; toda la edificación necesitaba que le quitaran la pintura vieja y le aplicaran una nueva.

La singular cabaña era hermosa, aunque muy poco practica.

Pero aquel hombre era fantástico. Tomo notas, hizo las preguntas pertinentes y me indicó que podía tener todo listo para el milenio. El milenio siguiente. Cerramos el trato ahí mismo.

Así, mi vida mejoro. Tenía un trabajo nuevo que me encantaba y un pintor de buena reputación me ayudaba a arreglar mi casa.

Cuando por fin me quede a solas en mi cabaña al lado del mar, levanté los brazos y grité: "¡Viva!"

.

.

.

Querida Nessie:

¿Recuerdas al pintor al que me réferi antes? Bueno, a la mañana siguiente ayudó a darle a la cabaña un mejor aspecto. Lo sé porque me dejo un ramo de las más hermosas flores silvestres, rosadas, rojas, amarillas y moradas, puestas en un frasco de vidrio de boca ancha, frente a la puerta. Fue un detalle muy dulce, muy amable e inesperadamente conmovedor.

También me dejo una nota:

_Querida Isabella:_

_Las luces de tu cocina todavía están apagadas, pero espero que estas flores iluminen un poco tu día. Tal vez podamos salir juntos alguna vez y hacer lo que tú quieras, cuando quieras._

_Picasso (mejor conocido como el pintor de tu casa)._

Me sentí impresionada. No había querido salir con nadie desde que Mike Newton me abandonó.

Entonces oí que el pintor martilleaba en alguna parte y salí de la cabaña. Ahí estaba él, de pie sobre el inclinado techo de tejas.

—¡Picasso! —Le llamé a gritos—. Muchas gracias por esas flores tan hermosas. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Las vi y pensé en ti.

—Oh, bueno, pues adivinaste. Son mis favoritas.

—¿Qué me dices, Isabella? Tal vez podamos ir a comer a alguna parte, o a pasear o a jugar Scrabble. ¿Olvide algo?

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Por ahora tengo poco tiempo, por mis pacientes y todo lo demás. Eso tiene prioridad. Sin embargo, te agradezco la invitación de todos modos.

Él acepto la negativa de buen grado y me sonrió. Entonces se pasó la mano por el cabello y comentó:

—Comprendo. Por supuesto que te das cuenta de que si no sales conmigo aunque sea una vez, no me quedará más remedio que cobrarte más.

—No lo sabía —le respondí.

—Si. Es algo absolutamente despreciable, una completa falta de ética en el negocio; pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Así es el mundo.

Reí y le aseguré que lo tomaría muy en cuenta.

—Oye por cierto, ¿Cuánto te debo por el trabajo extra que ya hiciste en la cochera? —pregunté.

—¿Eso? No es nada… nada en absoluto. Es gratis.

Me encogí de hombros, sonreí y me despedí. Fue agradable oír lo que me dijo… tal vez porque el mundo _no era_ así.

—Pues gracias, Picasso.

—De nada, Bella.

Y prosiguió con su arduo trabajo de poner un techo para protegerme la cabeza.

.

.

.

Querida Renesmee:

Te miro mientras escribo esto y descubro que eres absolutamente encantadora. A veces te veo y no puedo creer que seas mía. Tienes mi mismo mentón, pero la sonrisa la heredaste de tu padre.

Hay un pequeño móvil que cuelga sobre tu cuna y cuando tiras de él, toca _Whistle a Happy Tune._ Eso te hace reír de inmediato. Creo que a tu padre y a mí nos gusta esa melodía tanto como a ti.

En ocasiones solo puedo imaginarte de la edad que tienes en este momento; supongo que todas las madres tienden a congelar a edad de sus hijos en el tiempo o tal vez los piensen prensados como flores, perfectos para la eternidad. Otras veces, al mecerte, siento como si tuviera entre los brazos un pedacito de cielo.

Pienso en lo mucho que te amaba cuando estabas en el vientre de mamá. Te amé desde que nos conocimos. Cuando te vi por primera vez, nos miraste directamente a tu padre y a mí. Con los ojos nos decías: "¡Oigan, aquí estoy! ¡Hola!"

Por fin tu padre y yo pudimos verte, después de nueve meses de imaginar cómo serias. Te sostuve la cabeza y la acerqué con suavidad a mi pecho. Eras dos kilos ochocientos cincuenta gramos de pura felicidad.

Después de tenerte entre mis brazos, fue el turno de tu padre. Él no podía creer que un bebé, de apenas unos minutos de nacida, pudiera devolverla la mirada.

La hijita de Edward.

Nuestra hermosa y pequeña Renesmee.

.

.

.

_Tanya_

_La hijita de Edward…_

"Nuestra hermosa y pequeña Renesmee".

Tanya Denali dejó a un lado el diario y aspiro profundo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Acaricio el suave pelaje gris de la gata Guinevere que ronroneó con suavidad. No esperaba aquello. Definitivamente no estaba lista para saber de la existencia de Isabella. O de Renesmee.

Y en especial, no se encontraba lista para saber de Renesmee, de Isabella y de Edward.

—Me he metido en un terrible predicamento, Guiny —le comentó a la gata—. ¡Que desastre!

Tanya se puso de pie y camino por su departamento. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de él. Gran parte del trabajo lo efecto ella misma y nada le gustaba más que construir y poner sus propios estantes de libros y gabinetes. Su hogar estaba lleno de muebles de madera de pino vieja, tapetes antiguos hechos a gancho, acuarelas pequeñas como la del puente Pisgah, al sur de Ashoboro, su pueblo natal, entre la cordillera Blue Ridge y la montaña de Great Smoky en Carolina del Norte.

En su estudio conservaba la alacena de dulces de su abuela y la madera del interior aun mantenía el aroma de la melaza y las gelatinas hechas en casa. Allí guardaba varios libros cosidos a mano que Tanya misma elaboró en la escuela de oficios Penland en Carolina del Norte.

Recordó una frase que amaba y por la que regia su vida: "Las manos al trabajo y los corazones a Dios".

Se preguntó tantas cosas… y no halló nadie que las respondiera. Pero no, no era del todo cierto: tenía el diario.

Isabella.

Le agradaba. ¡Maldición! Le agradaba Isabella. En otras circunstancias, tal vez habrían podido ser amigas. Isabella demostró mucho valor al marcharse de Boston e ir a vivir a Forks. Siguió su sueño de convertirse en el tipo de doctora y mujer que necesitaba ser. Aquel ataque cardiaco casi mortal le enseño a atesorar cada momento de vida.

¿Y en cuanto a Edward? ¿Qué había significado Tanya para él? ¿Acaso fue solo otra mujer con la que tenía una aventura condenada al fracaso? Se sintió como si debiera llevar una letra escarlata, como en la novela de Hawthorne. De pronto se avergonzó. Cuando era niña, su padre solía preguntarle todo el tiempo: "¿Estas en paz con Dios, Tanya?" Ya no estaba tan segura.

—Desgraciado —susurró—. Eres un infeliz. Tu no, Guinevere. Me refiero a Edward. ¡Maldito sea!

¿Estuvo él engañando a su esposa perfecta? ¿Por qué no quiso hablarle se Isabella? ¿O de Renesmee? ¿Cómo pudo ella permitir que Edward le ocultara su pasado? Tal vez no lo presiono tanto como hubiera debido. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque insistir de esa manera no era su estilo.

Pero la razón más importante para desistir había sido la expresión en los ojos de Edward cada vez que comenzaba a hablar de su pasado: transmitía una profunda tristeza. Además, Edward le juró que ya no estaba casado.

Tanya no podía olvidar la fatídica noche en que Edward la abandonó, la noche del dieciocho de julio. Ella había preparado una cena especial; puso la mesa de hierro de la pequeña terraza con su hermosa vajilla Royal Crown Derby y los cubiertos y objetos de plata de su abuela. También compró una docena de rosas blancas y rojas.

Cuando Edward llegara, le daría una sorpresa maravillosa: el primer ejemplar del libro de poemas que él escribió y que ella había editado. Planeaba informarle que el tiraje era de once mil ejemplares, muy alto para una obra de poesía.

—Vas camino de la fama —pensaba decirle—. No te olvides de tus amigos cuando llegues a la cima.

Menos de una hora más tarde, Tanya, bañada en lágrimas, temblaba con fuerza y sintió como si estuviera en una espantosa pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. En cuanto Edward apareció en la puerta, Tanya supo que algo andaba mal. Se lo pudo ver en los ojos. Por fin, Edward le dijo:

—Tanya, tengo que terminar contigo. No puedo verte de nuevo. No volveré a Nueva York nunca más. Sé que suena terrible y lo lamento, pero tenía que decírtelo en persona. Por eso vine hoy.

No. Él no sabía lo terrible que le pareció ni lo terrible que era. Le rompió el corazón. Ella confió en él. Se entrego sin ninguna reserva. Nunca antes había estadio en situación semejante.

Esa noche ella quería hablar con él. Tenía noticias importantes que darle. Solo que no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Al marcharse Edward, ella abrió uno de los cajones de una cómoda antigua que estaba cerca de la puerta que daba a la terraza. Ahí había escondido otro regalo para Edward. Algo muy especial.

Tanya lo sostuvo en la mano y comenzó a estremecerse. Los labios le temblaron; luego empezaron a castañearle los dientes. No podía evitarlo. Arranco la envoltura y la cinta y abrió la pequeña caja ovalada. _¡Oh, Dios!_

Comenzó a llorar en cuanto contempló el contenido de la caja. El dolor que sentía se volvió intolerable. Pensaba compartir con Edward algo tan importante y maravilloso aquella noche…

Dentro de la caja había una hermosa sonaja de plata.

Tanya estaba embarazada.

* * *

**N.A:** Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que la historia les este gustando ;)


End file.
